


SLSP

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa admires Lisa's body the morning after sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLSP

Louisa woke up to an empty bed. That was strange, because it hadn’t been empty when she’d fallen asleep last night. She blushed as the memories came back to her. She’d ended up wearing a t-shirt from a few days ago, having just grabbed whatever she could off the floor, and what she’d been sure was her underwear. But she didn’t have any that was red.

She smiled as she finally got out of bed. So she was wearing her girlfriend’s underwear. Just like in that song she liked. How wonderful. Louisa put her glasses back on and walked out into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to quietly watch what was happening.

Lisa stood in the kitchen, looking up into one of the cupboards. She wore only a baggy t-shirt that had come from somewhere and, just as she’d suspected, Louisa’s underwear.

“Enjoying the view?” asked Lisa, smiling.

“Yes,” said Louisa, blushing at being caught staring. “Uh, cups are in the bottom cupboard.”

“I was looking for food,” said Lisa.

“Oh, well that’s over here in the pantry,” said Louisa. She walked over to the large cupboard and opened the door, grabbing the bread while she was there. It normally lived on the bench, but she’d decided to clean up while her girlfriend stayed the night.

“You have a lot of food,” said Lisa. “Did you cook all of this?” She pulled out a container of biscuits.

“Most of the stuff in the containers,” said Louisa, playing with her hair. “Dad cooked the muffins, though. He also cooked this bread but I’m learning how to make it.”

“Nice,” said Lisa. She took a biscuit out of the container, then put it back in the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips before finally closing the door.

“Have you had breakfast?” asked Louisa.

“This is my breakfast,” said Lisa with a grin. “Not very healthy, huh?”

“Would you eat a proper breakfast if I cooked it for you?” asked Louisa.

“Yes,” said Lisa, pecking her on the lips. Louisa blushed, so she kissed her again and then kept kissing her until Louisa finally giggled and pushed her away gently.

“Don’t you know how to cook?” asked Louisa.

“I know how to cook, I just don’t know how to cook properly,” said Lisa. “Maybe you can teach me.”

“I’d love to,” said Louisa, and grinned. “Okay, go sit and I’ll make you something to eat.”

“Oh but I can see something I’d much rather eat,” said Lisa, grabbing Louisa by her hips and pulling her closer.

“Breakfast first,” said Louisa.

“If you say so.” Lisa sat at the table and watched, smiling, as her girlfriend cooked her breakfast.


End file.
